The present invention relates generally to a novel television receiver which has a unique operational mode for simplification of an aging process for the receiver during production and thus for assisting reduction of production cost.
In the electronic and electric industries, it is a normal process to subject electronic parts or electric products to an aging process for reducing initial faults or fluctuations of characteristics. In the manufacture of televisions, the produced television is subjected to an aging process to maintain a display ON condition at a predetermined temperature for a given period, e.g. several hours. Usually, this aging process is performed downstream of an assembling section in a manufacturing line. The aging section is formed by surrounding a conveyor line by partitions and providing an inlet and outlet to define an aging room. The conveyor line in the aging room is driven at a predetermined speed which is set so as to transfer the television receiver from the inlet to the outlet in the predetermined aging period.
In the modern television receiver, it is a current trend to provide a remote control capability for remotely controlling a power switch, a channel selector switch, a volume control switch, and so forth. On the other hand, the modern television receiver is provided with a function not to blink unless a television signal is received. Furthermore, the television receiver which has an external input terminal for a video tape recorder, will not blink unless a video signal is input.
In the factory, not only the aging process but also testing, inspection processes, and so forth are performed. In testing processes, inspection processes, and so forth, a remote controller is used. As a result, various remote control signals simultaneously exist in the factory. Such remote control signals in the factory can influence operation of the television receiver in the aging process. Namely, if the television receiver receives the power OFF command, the television is powered OFF, thus disabling the aging process. similarly, when a video input mode is selected, blinking of a display is terminated due to the absence of an input video signal.
In this connection, it is conventional to perform the aging process so as to continuously supply television signals in the aging room so that all displays of the television receivers being subjected to aging may display a predetermined image. Furthermore, in order to maintain all the televisions in the aging room in a powered ON state, a power ON command is also constantly supplied.
In such a conventional aging process, in order to enable each television receiver to receive the television signal, a room antenna has to be provided for each television receiver. This makes the aging process inefficient. Furthermore, even given the presence of the television signal and the power ON signal, the aging process may not be successfully performed when the television receiver reacts to the video input command and is switched into a video input mode.